An idiot's thug life
by cactusmiester
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Minaka and Sergei throughout their lives (My OC'S). It's a really, really bad summary, but more details are inside. It will also interconnect with my other fic, Hard Life.


**_Hello there all again. In case you haven't noticed, this is one of my side-stories for my main one, Hard-Life. First chapter will be how my two OC's meet Sun, and some misadventures that I had planned. Also on a note. Minaka is 16 in this, Sergei is 15, and Sun is 14. If you read to the bottom, there's a surprise._  
**

**_Blanc: White hair that's in a fohawk. blue eyes. white three-piece suit with red buttons and a red tie. Matching suit pants and shoes. Has a gold-chain on his right pocket, and usually always has his hand in that pocket. golden aviators, and one gold earring with a diamond on his right ear. His weapon consists of a big chakram in the style of a snowflake, which happens to be called snowflake. As for what it does and his semblace, that's a surprise._**

**Two idiots and a Monkey... Faunus**

"Can we-?" began Sergei

"No, shut up," replied Minaka

"But I di-"

"You were about to ask if we could ditch the docks and go kill some cops, and the answer is no. We have to stay at the docks until Blanc shows up."

"How do you even know he will?"

"Because Junior's never wrong. Now shut up and wait."

Sergei grumbled in response, but didn't complain. The two of them had been watching the docks for the past two hours from the roof-top of a nearby building, and it was rather uneventful. Minaka wouldn't admit it because if he did Sergei would use it against him, but he positively hated stakeouts. They were long, tedious, and boring. Hes hated them ever since the White-Fang, when he had to perform a few for some operations to raid some dust companies before he left.

Sergei was playing around with his semblance, just teleporting random objects in front of him. Minaka continued to watch over the docks, and still didn't spot Blanc.

"Do you care to humor me on why we're after Blanc again? Not only that, but why he would even be arriving at the Atlas docks in the first place?"

Minaka sighed, and then responded. "We're after Blanc for several reasons. One being he's a racist towards faunus, and is the one that made the drug they used on me as I was basically tortured. Another being that if we do this for Junior, we'll be getting on his good-side, and that means more info on things we could use. Another thing is since he's a drug dealer, we'll be doing our good deed for the week.

"As for why he's in Atlas, he's about to make a deal with some other drug dealers here. So we're going to follow him, and then slaughter them all."

"Slaughtering racist drug-dealers? Now I know why I agreed to this," joked Sergei

Minaka ignored Sergei's joke, and still had his eyes peeled for anything that caught his eye. A new boat was a approaching, and it was pretty clear that it was a private boat by the luxurious design pattern on the side of the boat, and the architecture of it. Plus the pool on the front with chairs around it help too. He gave all his attention to the new boat, but didn't raise his hopes. It could just be somebody else after all.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Blanc come out from the only cabin on the ship, with a strange girl by his side. He assumed the girl to be Blanc's latest partner, physical anyway, as she came out with her clothes in a mess, which she must have hurriedly put on. Once they both walked off the ship, the girl quickly ran off to some direction.

"He's here," stated Minaka

Sergei stopped what he was currently doing, which is to say was electrocuting some mice that scurried near him.

"So what are we doing sitting here for? Let's go!" said Sergei cheerily as he unstrapped Cyclone and Typhoon from his side.

Minaka nodded, and turned back around to check Blanc's progress. The sight that he was met with was rather amusing to say the least, and was quite un-expected.

"Do you care to explain why you hitched a ride on my private ship?" asked Blanc, annoyed, towards a Monkey faunus who was now hanging upside down on a lamppost with his tail.

"Just hitching a ride to get here. Hope you don't mind much, not that it really matters since we're already here," said the monkey faunus as he unpeeled a banana, and then threw the peel at Blanc's face.

Blanc scowled at the peel landed on his face, and then wiped it off. Clearly exhausted of his patience, he made a gesture with has hand, and his Chakram appeared. The faunus didn't even look frightened as Blanc suddenly threw it at him, and simply jumped out of the way. He landed on Blanc's face with one foot, then jumped forward using his face as a steeping stool.

The faunus laughed while doing this, and landed his front-flip. He then quickly raced off, leaving an enraged Blanc. He removed his now broken aviators, and caught his chakram when it came back. He turned around, and saw the faunus' tail dart around a corner. Blanc was not one for forgiveness, so he quickly chased after the faunus.

"Well that escalated quickly," said Sergei as he showed up half-way through what happened

"No kidding. Now come on, we have to follow him before he hurts that faunus," said Minaka

Sergei shrugged, and followed Minaka as he started to run across the roof-tops, following Blanc and the faunus through them. People had strange looks when they saw Blanc chasing the faunus with his chakram out through town, and some even had looks of disgust and approval. The faunus was quickly cornered in an alleyway, and Blanc stood at the front of it.

The faunus waved at him, and started making his way up with his tail and hands. Blanc growled, and threw his chakram at him. The faunus maneuvered out of the way, and then grabbed the ledge of the rooftop.

"Thanks for the ride!" he shouted as he pulled himself up, and out of view from Blanc.

Blanc growled, and then boosted himself up with a glyph. He spotted the faunus, and then made a gesture with his hand. The chakram appeared again, and the threw it at the faunus. He naturally didn't see it coming, because no one has eyes on the back of their head. He was saved from his demise as the suddenly vanished, and then reappeared somewhere unknown as they heard a clatter.

Blanc turned around, and saw Sergei and Minaka standing a few feet away from him.

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled as black glyphs appeared below both of them, and trapped them there.

Blanc made the same gesture with his hand, and the chakram appeared again. He quickly began his chase after the faunus again, and left the two idiots there.

"That went well," said Sergei

"Shut up," said Minaka

"So how do we get out of this one?"

"We're physically stuck like this until the glyph runs out, or Blanc deactivates it. Another thing to do would be to simply teleport out of him..."

"Hint gotten."

Sergei then made both of them vanish, and appear above in front of the faunus and Blanc

"Woah!" exclaimed the faunus as he saw them appear, and came to a halt

Blanc caught up to him when he stopped, and was about to take the boy's head. However, the faunus unexpectedly back-flipped out of the way, and landed behind Blanc. Blanc put a glyph underneath his feet, and launched himself away from the three of them. He scowled as he looked at his odds, and made clicked a button on his chakram. The outline of the chakram started to glow light-blue, and he threw it at them. Instead of the chakram going towards them, the light-blue outline was sent at them, and its size expanded.

It froze all three of them from the waist down before any of them could react, and they were now froze. Sergei started shooting at Blanc with Typhoon and Cyclone, and he easily blocked it by twirling snowflake in front of himself. Minaka simply broke the ice by infusing most of his aura into his legs, and then walking forward. He wiped away any remaining ice on his coat, and then pulled out Lies and Envy.

"Alright, what's going on?" asked the faunus

Everyone seemed to ignore him as Minaka flew towards Blanc, and he blocked it with snowflake. He didn't block the point-blank shot that came from Envy though, which made him stagger backwards a bit. Blanc grimaced as he saw the blood oozing out of his left shoulder, and then removed his right-hand from his pocket.

He made a gesture, and another snowflake chakram appeared in that hand as well.

"Isn't that perfect?" mumbled Minaka sarcastically to himself

Blanc threw both of them at Minaka, and he simply flew over both. Blanc made a gesture, and the chakrams flew at Minaka again, this time with greater speed. Minaka danced through both of them, and then avoid when they came back again. Blanc put a glyph below him, and got launched upwards. Minaka didn't see him, and continued to dodge both chakrams.

When Blanc got close enough, he placed his hand on Minaka's stomach. Minaka looked confused, and then Blanc jumped back with a glyph while catching both of his chakram. Minaka looked back down at his stomach, and saw a yellow glyph. He felt numb all of a sudden, and fell down to the ground in a thud. Blanc smirked at the sight, and then turned his head to see that Sergei and the faunus weren't there. His smirk turned into a frown, and then he feel back when he felt pain shoot up from his spine to his head.

He groggily got up, and was met with the end of Gale and the faunus' gunchaku

"Nice work Sun," said Sergei as he offered him high-five

"Not to shabby yourself," replied Sun, accepting the high-five

The three of them turned there heads at the sound of sirens, and the sound of a screech in the air. They saw a Nevermore flying over the city, along with police cars chasing it via the ground.

"Is that a-?" tried to say Sergei, but never finished due to kick from Blanc

Blacn hoisted himself with that kicked, and then quickly ran away via his glyphs.

"Should we chase after him, or kill the Nevermore?" asked Sergei towards Minaka

"We can easily find Blanc again, the Nevermore is more dangerous right now however. How it even got into the city with the AA dust guns I don't know," said Minaka, still on the ground

They heard another screech, and saw Deathstalker on a nearby street.

"I'm going to assume that the Deathstalker destroyed them," said Sun

"Okay, how are Grimm getting into the city? The Atlas defense network sucks compared to the ones in Vale..." said Sergei

"That's not important right now, what is is killing those Grimm, not get on it you two! That includes you too new guy," said Minaka

"Alright, why are we the slaves? And his name is Sun."

"Well I would help, but I'm currently paralyzed."

Sergei sighed, while Sun smiled as he pulled out his Gunchaku. Sergei teleported them both onto the ground below, and then he shot the Deathstalker to gain it's attention.

"Yo asshole, over here," shouted Sergei

The Deathstalker turned its body, and screeched when it saw the both of them.

"This should end well," said Sun aloud as the Deathstalker charged at them.

* * *

_**That chapters done. As for the surprise, I lied, I tricked you all to read to the bottom. JK. Though it's not really a surprise, I was thinking that maybe after the first explaining chapters, which is like the first three, anyone reading this could make there own misadventures regarding the three, if not others in the presents connecting in Hard life. Of case they will have to include Sergei and Minaka, because then it wouldn't be misadventures. By make their own, I basically mean leave suggestions in reviews or private messages to me to make a chapter or multiple on some misadventure regarding the two and others. I already have an idea after this one, regarding Ruby and a legendary batch of cookies...**_


End file.
